Help! Girls Think I'm Cute
by doxengirl
Summary: Harry just had the worst summer of his life but for Harry things get worse when fan girls become stalker girls. HG of course with a little RH. Cowritten by lovesreading2
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter just had the worst summer of his entire life! His head pounded just thinking about it all of the trouble he had gone through, all of the pain he had that no one could understand. Being the boy-who-lived again was the cause of some of his pain, the questions he got when he went to Diagon Alley,  
the questions were enough to drive anyone insane. The pain was also in the death of his god father, Sirus Black. Sometimes he wondered if god liked to toy with his emotions to see if he could push him. Sometimes he thought there was no god at all and that is why these horrible things always happened. Either way life for Harry Potter in a word sucked. But this story isn't about pain and missery so if you like that then you should stop reading for you see this story is about a boy and a girl. Well more like 20 girls.

Harry spent his most of his summer being moody and sad but when Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door of number 4 Privet Drive his life during the school year started. You see Harry Potter is no ordinary boy I mean of course he has pimples and hormones but this boy was a wizard. This wizard went to a wizard boarding school called Hogwarts and was virtually the most popular kid in school, he wasn't popular for just any old smile or parents. This boy was popular because of a line of luck or to him not so much luck. I'm not going to tell the story of how Harry Potter became popular because most of you should already know it but his sixth year at Hogwarts I will be glad to share.

On September first Harry Potter and his two best friends stepped off the train and on to the hallowed grounds of their school. Excitment filled the air as new comers met new people and made new friends while prevous students met up with old friend and fought with old enemys. Harry Potter was no different for he was trying talk to the youngest Weasley, Ginny. "Ginny I'm telling you the Harpies are dead this season because the seeker broke their ankle. If you really think that they have a chance then you need to rethink you stratagy...um can I help you?" Harry Potter was not adressing Ginny but instead a group of giggling girls that surronded himself and Ginny.

Ginny was not happy about these girls because she was trying to talk quidditch with Harry but this group of giggling monkeys wouldn't let her. "Well Harry that may be but what if they called in a replacment seeker?" the girls giggled some more.

"Ginny they can't come back from their losing streak, I bet they won't even beat the Cannons and that is saying something." the girls giggled some more.  
Ginny opened her mouth to reply to Harry but was cut off by the blonde girl in the front row of girls.

"Excuse me Harry but is it true that you fought of you-know-who last year all by yourself? I mean I always knew you were big and strong and brave but I never exspected you to be cunning to. Is there anything you can't do?"

Ginny stared the girl down and said ,"Who are you?"

Harry replied, "I don't mean to be rude but I am siding with Ginny on this one who are you?"

She giggled in such a high voice it would even make you puke,"Well, silly, I'm Sophia, Sophia Porta. You know you have the most stunning green eyes."

Ginny interrupted,"I don't mean to be rude but I was kind of talking to Harry."

The girl did not respond to Ginny though all she did was look at Harry and say,"Your eyes are like emeralds that shine when the sun hits them just right.  
They are like looking into a mirror of your soul which is also flawless."

Ginny thought to herself,"This girl is like a slogan machine but only they are absoultly beautiful unlike a Hallmark card"  
I know what your thinking this is going to be a long year. Well you don't even know the half of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley was not one to be reconed with so the more these fangirls followed aound Harry the angier she got. Thank god the week was almost over and Harry and her would be spending some time with Ron and Hermione to catch up with things. You see being in the year under Harry meant less friend time with Harry. Yes, I know what you are thinking friend but they are just so perfect. Well Ginny was going out with Dean Thomas and Harry was to stupid to ask her out. Poor bloke I mean he is just a tad shy around girls so that is why all of this attention is throwing him off.

Harry walked like James Bond down the hallway trying not to be spotted by his unwanted "friends" and he to his luck was not spotted. His body began to loosen up as he sat down next to Ginny in the Great Hall. This is the way things should be your two best firends sitting across from you and your other really atractive friend next to you. As the group of happy teens began to talk about how their first week had been the voltures spotted their prey. Sophia Porta ran to sit next to Harry but was beaten by a brunette girl named Marysue.

Marysue had a lot of Harry issues similar to the "old" Ginny. She would talk, eat, and sleep Harry Potter. To prove how nuts she is she one night snuck into the boys dorm and climbed into Harry's bed before all of the boys returned. They laughed and joked until Neville pointed out that he was tired. Much to the dismay of the other boys they felt their eye lids falling down over their eyes. Dean had turned out the light and climbed into his bed and then every other boy followed in his footsteps. Harry was the last to climb into bed, he felt an unusual lump but was so tired he forgot about it. Not so long until each of the boys were asleep did Marysue drape her arm over Harry's torso.

Harry muttered,"Ginny," but when he looked over it was not the redhead he was dreaming of. Harry let out a yell of,"What the hell!" At this all of the boys jumped out of their beds all except Neville who fell out of his bed. The lights flickered on when Harry yelled and the image of Harry in bed with Marysue was before the boys.

Dean said nothing but meerly looked at Harry and then replied to his scream,"What the hell is a girl doing in Harry's bed?"

Seamus laughed and said,"Well Harry if you are going ti result to that then maybe you should oh I don't know close your curtains." All of the boys snickered at this all except Harry and Neville. Harry's face was scarlet and Neville said,"I don't get it."

All of the boys stopped and looked at Neville in complete disbelief. Marysue then said,"Well I had fun but I'm tired so if you don't mind." she then lay down to go to sleep but Harry interrupted her by saying,"Oh no you need to leave my bed and this dorm now!" she wimpered at his yell and left.

Harry sat in his seat in the Great Hall and shuttered at the memory. During Harry's daze something had happened that he hadn't noticed it was how fast his side if the table was filling up. Girl after girl sat next to Marysue knocking Ginny farther and farther down the bench. Finally so many girls had come that they knocked Ginny right off the bench and she landed with a thud! She began to mutter to herself by saying things like,"Little sons of...thinking they can just take my seat...I'll bat-bogey them into next month." Ginny was not happy and her mood would definatly not improve because she was getting fed up with these fan girls.

-  
Author's Note- please review and i wanna thank FreakyD45663 and lovesreading2 for some ideas.

review 3 


End file.
